Summary Demand for the common marmoset (Callithrix jacchus) in biomedical research has increased tremendously over the past five years, as they have emerged as a critical biomedical model system in a variety of study disciplines. The increased use of marmosets has been most acute in neuroscience, where the need to study cognition, behavior, and mental illness in primate models has grown. Among non-human primate (NHP) models, the marmoset provides unique practical advantages for neuroscientific studies, including small size, easy handling, rapid reproductive maturation, high fecundity, compressed life cycle, and social behaviors and communication that more closely resemble those observed in humans. These advantages have also contributed to the recent surge in the demand for marmosets in studies using embryonic new genomic editing techniques. This recent upsurge in demand has resulted in shortages in availability of marmosets estimated to be in the range of 2000 marmosets needed by the overall research community each year, with our own estimate in the range of a 200- animal shortfall for the neuroscience community alone. The Southwest National Primate Research Center (SNPRC) and the Wisconsin National Primate Research Center (WNPRC) propose a major collaborative effort to dramatically increase the availability of healthy common marmosets for national neuroscience research projects. In response to the upsurge in demand for marmosets in neuroscience-related projects, the SNPRC and WNPRC propose a comprehensive plan to 1) double their output of marmosets for provision to national institutions in need of these experimental animals for neuroscience research, 2) continue to ensure the highest standards of husbandry and veterinary care and thus, the excellent health of these colonies, 3) maintain pedigree records and develop genomic databases to document and maximize genetic diversity among the expanded marmoset colonies, 4) continue collaboration between the two Centers in new studies focused on improving husbandry, breeding, and veterinary practices to maximize the health and lifespan of these animals, and 5) communicate on a regular basis with the U24 Marmoset Colony Coordination Center, and with the NIH Marmosets for Neuroscience Steering Committee. The collaborative approach proposed by the two NPRCs is both innovative and appropriate given the resources and expertise available and ensures successful completion of these aims resulting in a dramatic increase in the number of marmosets available to the neuroscience community.